1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio and video conferencing over a network. In particular, the present invention is directed towards independent adjustment of multiple audio and video streams during a networked conference call.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventional networking software for video and audio conferencing permits one-way, two-way and in some cases multi-way communication between participants. Because each participant may be in a different environment, audio transmission characteristics may vary among them. For example, one participant may be talking too loudly for the receiving user's taste; another too quietly. In such a situation, simply turning up the volume on the receiver's computer is not helpful, as it can make those participants that are already loud even louder. Turning down the volume has the opposite effect—those that are too quiet get even more quiet.
Similarly, video images can vary widely among participants. Differences in video camera technology, encoding quality, and ambient conditions are just some factors that result in disparate images. Typical video adjustment controls allow a user to adjust brightness, contrast or sharpness, etc., either on the display screen—affecting everything that is displayed—or within the networking application, but globally for all participants.